A Tale of a Man and His Daughter
by salazare
Summary: When a loved character dies, a certain person resorts to drinking to heal his pain. But is it worth the cost of hurting his remaining loved ones? RoyxRiza. Completed
1. I'm Pregnant

Chapter One:

I'm Pregnant

(Chapter One in narrative by Roy Mustang.)

I stood, looking at my beautiful wife-to-be.

Her hair was a golden blond, her eyes an exquisite soil brown. Her white dress looking the best on her body.

I loved her, and I finally had her.

"Will you, Roy Mustang take Riza Hawkeye as your lawfully beloved wife?" asked the preacher.

(I'm...uh...skipping all of the boring parts for you. Y'know..."In sickness and in health..." Hey, I said I would.)

"I do." responded I. I haven't said something this truthful since the day that I said that I was sorry to Winry Rockbell.

"And do you, Riza Hawkeye, take Roy Mustang as your lawfully beloved Husband?"

(I'm not sure if this is right. I was to focused on staring at my love that I wasn't paying attention that much. I'm guessing this is right, though.)

"I do." she replied, staring deep into my eyes.

I raised my eyes a bit to match hers, since I was already looking in her direction.

"You may now kiss the bride." stated the preacher.

And that was the best order that I had ever been given.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months later, we both quit the military and got other jobs. Me working in a post office company, and my wife as a teacher. The Elrics had recently came back from beyond the gate, although Edward had already quit the military, seeing as he had already fulfilled his goal of getting Alphonse's body back.

It was when we were lying in bed together that she said it. Those words that I knew would come eventually.

"Um...Roy, dear..." she said, it looked like she was a bit nervous.

"Yes honey?" I asked.

"There's...something I've been meaning to say to you...I just haven't had the courage to bring it up..."

"Well, what is it?" I asked, "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I...I'm pregnant." she said.

I simple stared at her, mind standing still.

"You...are...p-p-p-p-preg..." I stammered, unsure how to get the word out.

"Yes, pregnant." she said.

"B-but...how?" I asked. A stupid question.

She frowned at me. "I...uh...don't think I have to explain that to you."

""B-but..." I was running out of questions to ask. "Wh-what the hell are...am...I...we...I don't know how to raise a baby!"

Riza smiled. "Don't worry, we still have a few months to go."

"How many...exactly?" I asked.

"Well...I never actually _got _pregnant until two months ago...so that means about...seven months or so."

I turned over, facing towards the ceiling. I wasn't able to sleep. After all, I might have had nightmares.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven months later...

I heard the chaos in the room next door. I knew that it was a war in there. The only type of war that I would never even think about fighting. Delivering the baby.

Since I was scared for my life, (even more scared than I was during the war in Ishbal.) I refused to go into the room.

I could hear my beloved Riza's screams from that room, and my eye twitched.

_Hell, I should do something! _I thought, _But I can't do anything but pace around in this room!_

It was then that I heard a cheer. So I rushed into the room to see Riza, covered in sweat. But that's not All I saw.

I saw the doctors, holding a little child.

"It's a girl." he said, and I smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What should we name the child if it's a boy?" Riza asked me, and I thought about it for a second._

"_Um...Edward?" I suggested, and Riza kissed me._

"_Alright." said she, "And if it's a girl, we name it Jennifer. Alright?"_

_I smiled, loving her choice. "Agreed."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Mr. And Mrs. Mustang." said the doctor, "What will you name your baby?"

We looked at each other, and I gave a nod of my head.

"Jennifer Edward Mustang." she said.

I smiled then. I was as happy as any man could be. And I knew that nothing could ever break my happiness.

But seven years later, I realized how wrong I was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please tell me that you liked it...the idea came to me in a dream last night. Well, just to make things clear, the wedding took place four years after the events in the movie. So that means that Mustang is 35 years old! Well...he's certainly not a 40-year-old virgin...for more than one reason.

In any case, I beg _someone _to R&R...meaning the review part too.

Bye all! See you next chapter!


	2. Car Crash

Author's Note: After this update, I won't update again until someone reviews.

Chapter Two:

Car Crash

(Chapter Two Narrative by Roy Mustang)

Seven years after Jenny was born, Riza and I were as happy as could be. We had love, wealth, a beloved child, and we didn't fight at all. No one could be happier.

And Jenny was the perfect child. She never screamed or cried. She was always polite, and not at all picky. She also had tons of friends, and did great in school.

She was also very kind. Such as this one time...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was reading a book when Jenny walked in the door. She walked to and from school, considering that it was right next door.

She had something in her arms, and it was moving.

"What's that in your arms, there, Jenny?" I asked, naturally curious.

"It's a bird." she said. "But it can't fly. It's wing is broken."

I looked at it, and she was right. The wing was twisted in an unnatural position, and it looked nearly impossible to fix.

"I'll do my best to fix it, okay?" I said, smiling.

She looked at me, into my eyes. Her brown hair (a mix of my black and Riza's blond.) Making her look all the cuter. And her brown eyes made it positive that I was staring down at Riza's child...and mine.

"You promise?" she asked.

I bent down and hugged her. "I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of course, I had gotten the bird's wing fixed. I'm saying how, though. Let' just say that I did it with skill.

Jenny walked in, smiling as usual. "I'm home mommy and daddy!"

"Welcome home, Jenny." I said. I was reading a book, just like the day of the bird.

"How was your day at school today, Jenny?" asked Riza.

"It was great, mommy!" said she. "It's to bad that it ends this late, though."

Let me explain. Jenny's school starts at one in the afternoon...but it ends at five. I get off of work at four, as well as my wife. It's a crazy schedule, but we're all used to it now.

"Ah, Jenny." said Riza, "How would you like to walk over to the grocery store with me after dinner and pick up a few things?"

Jenny smiled. "I'd love to, mommy!"

Riza and I looked at each other, and smiled. I knew that our thoughts were identical.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During dinner, we always talked about our days.

"So how did you do on that test today, Jenny?" asked Riza.

"I got one hundred percent!" she said, reaching into her skirt pocket to get out the paper. "See?"

Riza and I both looked at it, and we smiled. It was truly a one hundred.

"So, how was your teaching today, Riza?" I asked. "Did any of the students misbehave?"

She smiled. "Nope. They're all like angels...and I don't even have to threaten them with a gun or anything."

I stilled cowered in fear when he thought about Riza and when she got Black Hayate.

"Hey." I said, "Where's Black Hayate Jr.?"

"I think he's off in his bed, sleeping." said Riza. "He knows that there's no point in coming and begging at the dinner table."

I and Jenny don't know how Riza got this dog to obey her. Maybe she used the gun again...I wouldn't know.

As we finished eating, I volunteered to do the dishes. This was considering the fact that Riza and Jenny were leaving to buy groceries.

As the left, I felt a chill go down my spine.

_I have a bad feeling about something..._ I thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One hour later, I was sitting and reading. Waiting for Riza and Jenny to return.

It was then that I learned. When former Lt. Havoc burst though the door (he was my neighbor now) with horrid look on his face.

"What's wrong, Jean?" I asked, surprised. "You look like the devil is at your heels."

"It's Riza." panted Havoc. "She...was hit by a car...bleeding...in an ambulance now...might not make it."

I dropped my book at those last words.

"Damn it!" I swore, off to go find my keys.

"I'll give you a ride!" said Havoc, "Let's go!"

I nodded, and I followed him off.

_This can't be happening. _I thought, _It's impossible...our love is too strong for her to die..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We reached the hospital fifteen minutes later.

I rushed to the front desk, and yelled, "Where's Riza Mustang's room?"

The woman at the front desk immediately understood why I was so rude.

"She's in room 202 on the fifth floor." said the woman.

I ran off towards the elevator, and I'm pretty sure that Havoc thanked her for me.

I pressed the elevator's call button.

"Damn it!" I swore.

Havoc had just reached me when the elevator came.

We got in the elevator, and I frantically pressed the button for the fifth floor.

As the elevator was moving, I could see that Havoc was worried as well.

_Damn it..._

When we reached the floor, Havoc and I ran off to find room 202. When we found it, we burst into the room.

"Riza!" I yelled.

"R-roy..." she said, on a bed in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by doctors, and Jenny was crying in a seat in the room.

I ran over to the bed, and the doctors made room for me.

"Riza..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes, "Please don't go..."

She looked up at me, and smiled. It was then that I noticed that she was missing her arms. And that the left side of her face was completely clotted with blood.

"I...I'm going ahead of you, Roy." she said, her voice a whisper.

The tears started to fall down my eyes. "Please...please don't die..."

"Roy Mustang..." she said, "Please take care of Jenny."

"Riza..."

"Roy...I love you." she said, and then she was gone.

"Riza...?" I said, calling out to her corpse. "You...you can hear me, right? This is all a joke, right?"

I turned to Havoc, who's eyes were on the ground. "Havoc...you're all pulling a prank on me, right?"

Jenny walked up to me. "Daddy..."

I stared down at her, and hugged her. "Oh, Jenny!"

And we cried together. As if our tears could bring her back to life...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I tried to make that as sad as possible. Did it work? Well, like I said before, I won't update until I get a review. Sorry folks, but that's just the way it is.

I don't even care if you criticize me, as long as it's constructive.

Well...please R&R!


	3. Why, Riza?

Chapter Three:

Why, Riza?

Mustang was crying, for the first time in his life. Havoc, too, was shedding tears. The doctors, who knew not these people, were crying as well.

But the one who was crying the most was the daughter of Riza Mustang. Jennifer Edward Mustang.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she cried, her face red from sadness.

_Riza..._ Mustang had never felt this horrible. He felt worse than during the times of the Ishballan War.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Havoc drove the grieving daughter and father home. He then drove himself home, although it was only a few houses away.

"I should have been there..." muttered Mustang. "It's all my fault..."

Jenny was still awake, and crying. "Daddy...why did mommy get run over by that car?"

Mustang's eyes started welling up with tears again. "I don't know, honey...I don't know..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day after the accident, Mustang decided that the funeral was to be scheduled seven days from the accident.

He left the preparations to Havoc (who offered) as he went to the scene of the accident, where there were officers present.

"Have we found the culprit yet?" asked one officer to another.

"Nope." replied the other officer, "But we're about to give up hope. We don't have any leads to go on...the only witness was a little girl, apparently. And she went to a neighbor's house, since it was the closest one to where she was."

_So that's why Havoc knew about it. _Thought Mustang.

"But geez..." said the first officer, "Once cars begin to become popular, something like this happens. That'll teach us not to invent new things."

The second officer laughed. "You got that right."

Mustang walked away from there. The only thing that he could find in a place like that was more pain for himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five days before the funeral, Jenny decided that she couldn't miss school.

"Mommy wouldn't have wanted me to." she said.

On her way there, she saw some children walking together in a group, three of them. They were happy. And behind them were three adults...the mothers of the children.

_Mommy..._ thought Jenny.

She moved on to get to school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one mentioned the death of her mother to her during Language, History, or Math. This is what she was glad for. But what she wasn't glad for was that someone mentioned it to her after science class, which was her last class before she got to go home.

"Ah, Jenny." said the teacher, Mr. Elric, "Could you stay back for a second?"

"What is it, Mr. Elric?" asked Jenny.

"Please, sit down." he said, gesturing to a desk. "Let's talk."

She sat down. It was pretty obvious what he wanted to talk about.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" asked the teacher.

"N-not really." she said. "I'd rather forget about what happened."

"Well..." said Elric, smiling warmly. "I'll be open for talking at any time, so feel free to say anything to me."

"Yes, sir." said the girl, "Thank you, sir."

"Please." said Elric, "When we're talking like this, you may call me Ed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mustang sat alone, three days before the funeral. He held in his hands a Martini. His tenth one.

"Riza..." he cried, he moaned...

"You left me, Riza Mustang...you left Jenny, too...you left us all alone...

"Why, Riza? Why..."

"_It's not my fault, and yet I'm still sorry."_

"I'm sorry, too. If I had said for you to shop the day after...or if I had gone for you..."

"_If you had gone, then Jenny and I would be left without you. Like Gracia and Elicia..."_

"Oh, and how's that different from this situation? Besides the sex of the parent remaining, I mean."

_Riza smiled. "Do you always have to be right?"_

"Riza..." he whispered, tears falling downhis face as he watched her after-image faded away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Thank you MoonStarDutchess for reviewing. And both of the chapters, no less. Well, as for anyone else who might read this, I ask you please to read _and _review it.

Well, just for the sake of saying it normally...please R&R!


	4. Alone

Chapter Four:

Alone

After the ten martinis, Mustang was tired. In fact, he slept in until one. All the while, during his sleep, calling out, "Riza...Riza..."

He then woke up, at half past one.

"Jenny?" he called.

"Oh yeah." he said out loud, "She's at school."

He got up. Should he go to work? No. If he went now, he'd only be a mess. And since he had a hangover...

"Might as well go to a bar..." he mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At school, things were quiet normal for Jenny. It seemed that few people had heard of her mother's death. And anyone who did must have been told to be quiet about it by their parents.

The only thing different for her was the fact that her science teacher was keeping a closer eye on her. Mr. Edward Elric seemed genuinely concerned.

_Maybe I'll ask him why after school. _She thought.

She payed attention to Mr. Elric's lesson about Alchemy.

"You see, the fundamental for Alchemy is the 'Equivalent Exchange'. In other words, you must give something up to gain something in return. Isn't this true in real life, as well, though? That in order to get something, you must pay the price And when something is taken, you will always get something in return."

Jenny felt her fists clench. _That is not true...Mr. Elric. What have I gained from the death of Mommy? What would you know?_

She felt like yelling this, but she didn't She just kept her mouth shut.

_Darn it. _She thought, tears welling in her eyes, _Why...?_

"And yet." said Elric, "If a human dies, what is gained?"

Jenny lifted her head up. _Huh?_

"You see." said Elric, "A person dying does not gain anything, does it? For a murderer it may gain something, but not for the family members. There is also the murderer known as 'illness'...does that gain something from taking the lives of people?"

Jenny noticed that her teacher's eyes were dark and sad. _Did he know someone that died of an illness?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When a bell rang to signify the ending of school, Jenny went to Elric.

"Mr. Elric...Ed...why are you so concerned with my mommy's death? I mean...I know that you're daddy's friend and all...but Mr. Havoc doesn't say that I can talk with him..."

Elric smiled. "Well...the reason that I said that you could talk to me about you problems is because I can relate to them."

"Huh?" asked Jenny, "Was your mother run over too?"

"No." said Elric. "My mother was taken by an illness."

"Oh." said Jenny, "So that's why you brought that up in class."

"Yeah." said Elric. "But my mothers not the only one."

"Huh?" Jenny saw that her teacher's eyes were sad again. "Who else?"

"My father...was murdered...and my brother...he died of an illness as well."

"Oh." said Jenny. "That's terrible...I'm so sorry..."

"No..." said Elric, "It's alright. But I'm all alone now, with no other family. Which is how I know how you're feeling."

Jenny smiled. Her first true smile since before her mother died. "Thank you, Edward."

He smiled. "You should go home now, your father is waiting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mustang was in the bar two blocks from his house. He had already drank more than ever before, added to the hangover from the night before...

He was drunk as hell, and he came into the house a few minutes after Jenny arrived.

"Welcome home, daddy." said Jenny, "Where have you been?"

"Nunnayer business where ah been." responded Mustang drunkly, "Now gettoutta mah way."

He then shoved her out of the way, forcing her to fall down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" cried Jenny, standing up again. "Daddy, that hurt!"

"Shaddup!" yelled Mustang. "A whiney little bitch like you don't tell me what ta do! So shut the hell...up!"

To show how much he meant it, he struck her. Punched her in the cheek.

"D-daddy..." whispered Jenny, starting to cry. She had been thrown onto the ground with the force of the punch.

"Nowya got sumtin ta cry 'bout!" exclaimed the drunk ex-general, "Now get up ta ya room! And don't come out 'till school tomorrow!"

As Jenny ran crying up to her room, she couldn't help but think of one person.

Edward Elric.

_So you're alone... _She thought, _Well...now I'm alone too! Alone..._

And she locked herself in her room, crying herself to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I know, I'm mean. I'm sorry readers...I really hate making Roy abuse Jenny like this...

Please R&R!


	5. Forgotten

Chapter Five:

Forgotten

The morning following Mustang's drinking run, he woke up hung-over again.

_Damn it. _He thought, _I don't remember a _single thing _that happened last night._

He realized that he was in the kitchen somehow. After learning that, he glanced over at the clock over the entryway. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

He got up in the chair and decided to make lunch. _Good thing I served as a cook once or twice in the military academy._

Mustang then realized something. That he should check on Jenny.

As he ran upstairs and got to her room, he realized something. That she was gone.

_Must have gone to school early._ He thought, not thinking as clearly as one would have hoped, _I don't have to worry._

But he did have to worry. Not, though, for the reason that he thought.

Maybe he could have prevented the tragedies in the future if he had not forgotten the events of the night before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny sat at the picnic tables around the school, where they had their food break.

_Father was only drunk. _She thought, _But Mr. Edward told me when I went to him earlier..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Eh? You want to know why people act violent when they're drunk?" asked Edward, confused. "That's somewhat random. Is their any reason?"_

"_I'm just curious." she said. She tried to hide the pain in her heart._

"_Well...if that's the case..." Edward sat down, "I suppose that people bring out their inner-most self when they're drunk. Some people act depressed, and some people act angry. Either way...that's how they truly feel, and therefor it comes out when they are drunk."_

"_I see." said Jenny. "Thank you, Edward. Sorry for bugging you before school even started."_

"_Oh, Jenny." said Edward. "I also want to ask...how did you get that bump on your head?"_

_Jenny felt her head. There was a bump where she knocked her head yesterday. After her father had punched her._

"_It's nothing." she said, summoning all of her effort to smile, "I just hit my head against the wall, that's all."_

_Sadly enough, that was somewhat the truth._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I can't skip school. Even if my conscious would allow it, Edward has already seen me. Although if my conscious did allow it, I could use the excuse that I was grieving...no, I wouldn't take advantage of Mother's death like that._

She got up from the bench, making up her mind that she was to go to school.

The time was twelve-thirty. She was still thirty minutes early.

_At least we're allowed to come into our first class starting at twelve-forty. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Mustang finished eating lunch, he realized that he had been calm throughout the three hours he'd been awake.

_So drinking really _does _work. _He thought, _I'll go drinking again today, before Jenny gets back._

With that thought, he got up and went to go get a book.

_I'm up for a mystery. _He thought_, No love tragedies, though._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During her school day, Jenny was tortured with the memories of the previous night.

_Father..._ She thought, _Based on what Mr. Edward said, your inner-most self really hates me..._

It was all she could do to stop the tears. _Why..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During Jenny's fourth period class, her final class, she decided to sit in the back of the room that day.

As Elric was talking, she was lost in thoughts of how Mustang could have been angry at her. Near the end of the class, she came up with a conclusion.

_It was my birth. He hated my birth...he simply hates me for being here._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Jenny reached home, she realized that her father was there. And he had just gotten home.

"Where the hell 'ave ya been!" he yelled, obviously drunk again. "Hic! Ya should take damn good care of ya'self, 'cause I ain't callin' the cops if anything bad happens ta ya!"

"I was at school!" she said.

"Whatever." he was sitting in his usual chair. "Ya don't need an education. Just go into the military!"

"I'm only seven, though!" she debated.

Mustang stood up, and walked over to Jenny.

"_Don't ever talk back to me!"_ he said, his eyes cold as daggers.

SMACK!

The echoing sound of his slap would have reached the school, if the door had not been closed.

"D-daddy..."

"Daddy? Mommy?" he mocked. "Those kinds of names are for babies! And by the way, yer mother's dead! And that's only if ya hadn't noticed?"

Jenny started to cry. "Why are you doing this, daddy?"

"Why?" he laughed. "Why? Because I hate you."

He got into her face. "I hate you more than I've hated anyone. Remember that, and remember that I enjoy tormenting you. Do ya know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"It means that if ya even think 'bout tryin' ta make an escape, ya'd be outta yer damn mind. 'Cause I'd track ya down..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: In this chapter, I tried to make Roy be as vile and evil as possible. Did it work?

Also, I'm getting reviews faster than expected. I decided now to follow to footsteps of a certain person, and promise a sequel if I get one hundred or more reviews. And if I do make a sequel, it will be interesting, I promise.

Maybe I'll even make a third part, if that one goes well.

Eh, enough about the future for now. Let's focus on this story now.

I can't decide how long to make this story, although I've decided that around twenty chapters might be good. What do you all think?

Well, there's more to come in future chapters! This includes fights, getting drunk, child abuse, and a wonderful conclusion (in my opinion) to the story (Well, the first part. If there are, indeed, going to be more chapters.).

Please R&R!

Thank you MoonStarDutchess, bautchchic, RinandSess, Wolfborg007, and roy.mustang.fan for your reviews!


	6. Bruises Inside and Out

Chapter Six:

Bruises Inside and Out

Roy put his hand behind his back, and took it out a fist.

"An' now yer seein' what's gonna happen." he said, still drunk.

Jenny's legs shook while in front of her father's drunken form. "W-what?"

"This!" he extended it quickly, getting her in the stomach.

She grasped her chest, out of breath.

"D-daddy..."

"There ain't no 'Mommy', there's no 'Daddy'!" mocked Roy, "Only you and I!"

"Stop this Daddy!" yelled Jenny, tears in her eyes. "Stop doing this to me!"

"Nevuh'." responded the former military officer. "Now let me tell you something."

He grabbed her arms, and pinned her down. "Ever since I first saw your lily-white face, I hated you. Hated you, not because of anything you did, but because of what you are."

Jenny had tears silently flowing from her eyes, although she wasn't making any sounds.

Roy slapped her cheek, and got up. There was a mark. "Now go to your room. And don't even _think _'bout runnin' away."

As she ran up to her room, Roy grinned.

_That'll teach that little bitch a lesson._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This persisted, even at the day before the funeral. Her face began to show a few bruises. And a few of the teachers were concerned.

"What happened?" they asked. "To your face?"

"I simply fell." said Jenny, "And my father helped me feel better."

She continued lying like that, and keeping her eyes dry.

But she snuck back into her house during the final night before the funeral, making sure that her father couldn't get to her.

She slept well that night, although she cried herself to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Havoc gave Jenny a ride to the funeral.

"I don't know why..." said Havoc, "But Roy asked me to, so I did so. I wonder why he didn't..."

"Who knows?" said Jenny. "Maybe he's feeling sick?"

"Like a hangover?" joked Havoc. "Ha! Wouldn't that be funny. Him drinking. Like that would ever happen."

"Yeah." said Jenny, hiding her sadness. "Like that would ever happen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone paid their respects at the funeral, but there was one person who never showed up.

Roy Mustang was the only one who didn't show up. One wonders if anyone noticed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At school the next day, Jenny went to the nurse's office. One of her bruises was swelling, and she needed medicine for it. Medicine that she obviously couldn't ask for at home.

While the nurse went to get the medicine, the medicine for the bruises on her skin, she started thinking. There was medicine for bruises on the skin...then why couldn't there be medicine for the other bruises? The bruises within one's own heart. The bruises that reflect the pains of words, of thoughts.

Why wasn't there medicine for those bruises?

As she got the medicine from the nurse, she sighed.

_Bruises inside and out. _She thought, _I have both kinds._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got home, she walked quietly inside. Roy wasn't waiting.

As she went upstairs, she peeked into Roy's room. He was there, sleeping.

She was about to close the door, but then she heard words. And tears.

Roy was talking in his sleep. And what he was saying was...

"Riza...Jenny...my women, I love you both. I miss you both. I'm sorry to you both. Because of me, you're separated form each other. Please forgive me...it's all my fault..."

Jenny slowly closed the door, now lost in thought.

_How can Daddy love me and hate me at the same time?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At school the next day, Jenny was still thinking the same thoughts. That of Love and Hate. Of being drunk and being sober.

Of Life and Death.

_What does it all mean? I'm...I'm so confused...Mommy...please help me..._

_Daddy..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there ends that. I need some time to think of what is to happen next. Or maybe I'll have something tomorrow. Or maybe even after I've gotten a few new reviews :). Hopefully the last two :).

Please R&R! I hope that you either enjoyed or cried to this. I at least hope that it made sense. Thank you all who recently reviewed!


	7. Interruption

Chapter Seven:

Interruption

As Jenny walked in from school, she was not surprised to see Roy Mustang drunk.

Again.

"'Ey! It's the bitch! How'ya'll doin'?" he hiccuped, and let loose a grin as well, "You're so well-behaved...doin' what ah tell ya to..."

Jenny held back her tears, and let the confusion of her mind wander yet again.

"Daddy!" she suddenly yelled, "Stop this! I know that you still love me, because I still love you too!"

"'Love'?" he said, laughing, "That don't mean nuttin'! 'Sides, I hate ya! Yer one that I can't stand, that I wish was dead!"

And with that he took out a small pocket knife, and pinned poor Jenny to the ground. He then gave Jenny a small cut across her left hand. It was about six inches long, and one inch deep. The blood came out slowly, and Jenny's eyes watered in pain.

"Now go ta yer room." he said.

As she ran up to her room, she grabbed a band-aid. The cuts...the bruises...they all hurt.

But her heart hurt the most.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day...

At her school the next day, Jenny held her left hand in pain. The cut made it harder to write.

Mr. Elric noticed her wincing in pain whenever she wrote. When he noticed it for the fifth time, he walked over and asked to have a word with her after school.

"Alright." she responded.

After school, Elric sat in a student's desk, while Jenny sat in her own.

"I noticed that cut on your hand, Jenny." said Elric, "That must hurt."

"N-not really." said Jenny, wincing in pain.

"Alright then, can you tell me how you got it though?" he asked.

"I...was using a knife and cut myself." said Jenny, but then she realized what she had just said.

"Ah." said Elric. "But how, exactly, do you cut your left hand..._when your left hand is holding the knife?_ Did you suddenly decide to try to risk your hand by using your right hand to cut whatever it is you were cutting?"

Jenny searched her mind for another excuse. The one she came out with was somewhat crappy.

"I-I always cut things using my right hand." she said, "MY left hand is only for writing."

Elric frowned, but had no way of getting her to admit if something was bothering her. "Alright, thanks for telling me."

He got up. "You should go back home. Your father should be waiting for you."

As she got up and left, Elric sat down and started thinking.

"_If you and that evil bitch went so well together, then why did you feel the need to marry my mother?" shouted a younger Edward Elric._

"_I loved your mother."_ _responded a tall man with a golden set of hair and beard. His name was Hohenheim of Light._ _"With all my being, I had never loved before her."_

And another time...

"_What about you? Aren't you coming too?" demanded the younger Edward. _

_Hohenheim of Light was surprised for a minute, but then he smiled._

"_You know." he said, "I was actually relieved to learn that the law of Equivalent Exchange wasn't true. That you didn't always have to give something up in order to gain something else. Because there's no price I could pay that could equal up to the prize of my two sons...you, and Al."_

And one other time...

"_Does this mean that Dante was right, but to the opposite extreme? That I got something for nothing? Or does it mean, in reality, Al still is..."_

_Hohenheim picked up when the younger Edward stopped._

"_You boys had a long journey together."_

_Edward looked back at him._

"_The people you helped, the pain of losing friends you loved. The blood, sweat, and determination." Edward's father smiled, "Don't you think that...is the price you paid?"_

_Edward smiled, and then he turned and walked away. He silently agreed with his father._

As Edward stopped his thoughts, he felt slightly jealous.

_I wish my bond with my father had always been as strong as Jenny's bond with Mustang._

He sighed and prepared to depart for home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What Edward didn't know, was that Roy and Jenny had an even worse relationship than Hohenheim and him. Well, this was when Roy was drunk.

"Oof!" cried Jenny, after being pushed against the wall again.

Roy's eyes, glazed with hate, glared at Jenny.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled, manner less human then the night before, "I HATE YOU AND ALL THAT YOU'RE WORTH! WHICH IS NOTHING! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!"

As he pushed her around, a knock came at the door, but her ignored it.

"Help...whispered Jenny, "Whoever you are..."

She was started to slip unconscious, and as she did...the door swung open.

Havoc stood there, bewildered.

"What the hell...what the hell is wrong with you, Roy?" he shouted.

Roy grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: More child abuse, and we learn that Jennifer Edward Mustang is left-handed. Like me. Yay.

Sorry that I'm torturing Jenny like this. The story is close to halfway done.

Please R&R! Since I'm being preoccupied with school now, I'm not going to update the chapter unless I get five more reviews. Sorry people :( but it's the only thing that I could do.

Thank you Roy&Rizacuteness, bautchchic, and The Nine-tailed Fox for your reviews on Chapter 6.


	8. Love

Chapter Eight:

Love

_Havoc sees the truth! What will occur now?_

"What the hell...what the hell is wrong with you, Roy?" shouted Havoc, standing in the doorway of the Mustang house.

Roy grinned.

"Hey there, Havoc." he said, smiling, "What are you doing here, interrupting my fun?"

"'Fun'?" repeated Havoc, bewildered. "You call beating your child, the child of Riza...fun?"

"Yup." said Roy, smiling, "It's fun as anything. It helps me calm my hate for her."

Havoc clenched his fists, and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU BASTARD...SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"Mm..." Roy licked his lips, "Sake (said as in the name of the alcohol.)...I could use some more of that."

"You're drunk!" exclaimed Havoc, "Is that why you didn't come to Riza's funeral?"

"Riza...?" said Roy, "Now who might that be?"

"Roy Mustang..." Havoc walked over to him. "I hope that when you realize what has happened, you will forgive me for this."

"For what? Interrupting my fun?" asked Roy.

"No." responded Havoc, "For this."

As he reached Roy's side, his fist shot up into his former Commanding Officer's jaw.

"Erg!" cried Roy as he fell backwards, blood dripping from his jaw.

Havoc glared down. "Roy...why did it have to come to this?"

Roy smiled. "Ah? Well...it's all thanks to Riza. Because of her death, I was able to realize how much I hated that bitch of a daughter of mine."

It was then that Havoc grabbed Roy by the collar, and picked him up.

"What now?" said Mustang, scowling.

Havoc pulled back and extended his fist into Roy's jaw again, this time with the eyes of a madman.

"You bastard." said Havoc, "You don't realize what you've done, do you?"

He glanced over at the unconscious Jenny. "You...she was your daughter."

"I. Don't. Care." said Roy, "She is the form of my hate."

"YOU BASTARD!" exclaimed Havoc, "YOU 0000ING SON OF A BITCH! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"

He started punching Roy in intervals of a punch every ten seconds or so.

"She's your daughter! Don't you understand...don't you understand how much she loves you! Her love for you...why don't you feel that same way? Why the hell...are you hurting the only family you have left?"

"Because I hate her!" yelled Roy in response. "Because she's a stupid little bitch! Because she deserves death!"

Havoc made sure that his last punch, the fifteenth or so, hurt the most.

"Well I'm sure that she still loves you." said Havoc, blood on his fist. "And I hope that you've realized what you've done."

As he walked away from the bleeding Roy, he thought, _I'm sorry Jenny. I hope that there will be no more trouble from now on. _

_Although I'm probably having an impossible hope._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jenny woke up, she saw no one there. There were traces of blood in the hallway where she was, and the carpet was all messed up.

_What happened here? _Thought Jenny, _It looks like there was a fight. Where...where is Daddy?_

She looked in her father's room, but to no avail. It was empty.

As she turned to leave, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a picture.

She moved from the doorway and picked up the photo. There were traces of water and blood on it.

_One of the participants in the fight...father...was here? And was he crying? _

As she walked out of the room, she listened. There were no sounds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She checked in the kitchen, in the library, the toilets, the garage and the Living Room. Last was to check her room.

As she entered, she saw him not. But it was then that she saw it. The window was open.

"I could have sworn that I left that closed." she said, "Strange."

As she walked over, she noticed that there was blood on the windowpane.

"What's this...?" she whispered, and she looked out the window.

Lying on the ground was one Roy Mustang. Covered in blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Dramatic, no? Now...is he dead or alive? Please R&R! And again, I won't be able to update that much, so I'll wait until I have five more reviews. Thank you kianna13, Shell Bell, roy.mustang.fan, bautchchic and Chocolatecoatedchibi for your recent reviews that led to the creation of this chapter!

I hope that I made it dramatic enough for all of you!


	9. Blood

Chapter Nine:

Blood

_Mustang, covered in blood! Is he alive, or..._

"What's this...?" whispered Jenny, looking out the window.

She stared in shock at what she saw. Her father, Roy Mustang. He was lying on the ground...covered in blood.

"DADDY!" she yelled out, dashing out of her room and down the stairs. As she ran out the front door, she stood over Roy's body.

He was barely breathing, and his wounds were serious.

"No..." she whispered. "I...I have to call an ambulance."

She sprinted inside, and grabbed the house phone. When a deep male voice picked up, she quickly explained the situation. The man said that someone would be over in a minute.

"Please, hurry!" she exclaimed, "Daddy's dying!"

She then ran back outside, and listened to her father's heart. It was still beating, although faintly.

_Don't die, Daddy... _tears sprang to her eyes. _Please don't die...Mommy's already lost!_

When the ambulance came roughly two minutes late, they picked up Roy on a stretcher and carried him into the car. Jenny followed quickly, and they were off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later, at the Hospital...

Jenny sat in the waiting room, while Roy was getting some soft of medical aid.

Tears were falling down the cheeks of Jenny Mustang.

_Daddy...Please don't go, Daddy..._

Her thoughts repeated several times over, unchanging since she found Roy, bleeding. Someone had called Havoc and Elric, so they were on their way. How the hospital knew their numbers, Jenny didn't know.

_Daddy...please don't die._

Havoc and Elric arrived, rushed.

"W-what happened?" exclaimed Elric, "Are you and Roy alright, Jenny?"

Havoc was somewhat quiet. He silently clenched his fist.

_He was alive and well when I left him. What the hell did he do after I left? _

Neither Elric or Jenny noticed Havoc's silence, and Elric bent down to put his hand on Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny's eyes were still flowing with tears, as she looked at Elric with her eyes.

"Please don't let Daddy die."

Elric smiled and looked at her.

"I won't." he said, and he embraced her.

She buried her head in his embrace, and started crying even more.

Elric was silent for a minute, then he whispered something.

"...Alphonse..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Mommy...why are they burying Daddy?"_

_There was a middle-aged woman next to a small child of three or four. As the child said this, tears sprang to the woman's eyes._

"_Why are they burying him? Why?"_

_The lady bent down and hugged the child, not letting her go._

"_He's gone, honey." she said._

"_But...daddy said he has lotsa work to do! And if you bury him, he can't do it when he wakes up!"_

"_Elicia!" exclaimed the woman, sadly. She was now crying._

"_Why are you burying Daddy, Mommy? Why?"_

_The child was now crying as well. _

"_Daddy, wake up!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Havoc sat, he thought of the funeral of Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

_Hughes left his wife and daughter. Riza left her daughter and husband._

He buried his head in his hands, not looking to the left, where Elric was still embracing Jenny.

_It's all my fault that Roy is like this, injured. If only I had...stayed there...or something. Anything but simply walking away. _

He didn't cry, but he felt horrible.

_It's all my fault...my fault that Roy is covered in blood!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, Roy was resting peacefully. He had lost a lot of blood, so they weren't sure if he would live.

"What if you gave him a blood transplant?" asked Havoc. "He has a common blood type..."

"It's not just that." said the Doctor. "He damaged his skull, as well as his brain. We can give him surgery...but we're not sure if it will work. And it will be very expensive."

Havoc's face brightened somewhat. "Anything would work! Please...just save him!"

The doctor nodded. "Alright. We will start immediately."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The seconds ticked, and the three waited. Lost in thoughts of their own.

_Roy...you better not die! Don't leave Jenny all alone!_

_Roy...it's all my fault...please be okay._

_Daddy!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Thank you bautchchic for your recent review.

Oh, and since no one (except for bautchchic) was reviewing, I decided to go ahead and just type up the next dramatic chapter. Enjoy.

Please R&R!


	10. Suicide

Chapter Ten:

Suicide

_How did Roy get outside...? Why that window...?_

(Chapter Ten Narrative by Roy Mustang)

"_She's your daughter! Don't you understand...don't you understand how much she loves you! Her love for you...why don't you feel that same way? Why the hell...are you hurting the only family you have left?"_

"_Because I hate her!" I yelled in response. "Because she's a stupid little bitch! Because she deserves death!"_

_Havoc punched me for the last time. It hurt._

"_Well I'm sure that she still loves you." said Havoc, blood on his fist. "And I hope that you've realized what you've done."_

As I stared at my unconscious daughter, I looked at my own hands. They were covered in the blood that dripped from my jaw.

_What have I done...to Jenny? _I thought, finally realizing the events of the past week. _How...how could I have done such a thing?_

Tears came to my eyes as those memories came back to me. I remembered the knife, my fist, and all of that yelling...

"_Roy Mustang..." Havoc walked over to me. "I hope that when you realize what has happened, you will forgive me for this."_

"_For what? Interrupting my fun?" I asked, a mocking tone._

"_No." responded Havoc, "For this."_

_When he reached me, he slammed his fist into my jaw._

_Havoc... _I thought, _You shouldn't have been asking for forgiveness. I deserved every single hit...every single word that you threw at me._

"Why?" I cried out loud. "Why did I start drinking?"

As expected, no response came. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Why have I started to make Jenny's life such a hell-hole? Why?"

With my tears dripping, I walking upstairs and into my room. Looking around, I noticed a picture of the three of us. Riza, Jenny, and I. We were a perfect family...now look at us.

As my tears and blood fell onto the picture, I put it down. Not even bothering to wipe off the parts of me that fell, I walked over to the window. As I looked outside, I saw Black Hayate Jr. He had simply stayed in his dog house ever since Riza died.

_Jenny and Hayate are grieving...and I'm almost killing Jenny. What the hell is wrong with me?_

I walked away from the window, and out of my room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I simply wandered throughout the house for a few more minutes. Then I thought of something.

_Without me...wouldn't Jenny now be much happier? Knowing that she wouldn't have to be tortured anymore? That she could simply relax...maybe live with Havoc or Edward? _

I nodded my head. _Yes. She would be much happier._

As I wandered along, wondering exactly what to do, I saw that Jenny's door was open. I walked in, and looked around There were traces of moisture in several places, signifying that she had been recently crying.

_Before I brought her down. _I thought, _And...hurt her like that._

As tears filled my eyes again, I walked over to the window.

_Jenny..._ I thought. _Riza..._

I opened the window.

_Hughes...Edward...Breda...Havoc...Falman...Fuery..._

I stepped out, onto the window pane. I was now standing around three stories up.

_Goodbye, everyone._

As I prepared to jump, I thought one final thing.

_For what I have done, I will commit suicide. But the person I'm doing this for..._

I got in a kneeling position, making sure not to fall just yet.

_Is you, Jenny._

I jumped off...

_Jenny...I love you._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: That's pretty sad...

Thank you Mars and bautchchic for your reviews. You two have been a great help so far, as well as every other reviewer.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	11. Maybe

Chapter Eleven:

Maybe

_Roy is hospitalized...what will happen next?_

Elric was still embracing Jenny, although she had fallen asleep in his arms. Havoc was looking down, deep in thought. Neither of them had spoken to each other since they got to the hospital.

"Havoc..." started Elric, "What do you think happened?"

Havoc was silent for a second. Then...

"Ed...I...I walked into his house..."

Elric looked at him. "Why?"

Havoc wouldn't let his eyes be shown. "Because...I had a bad feeling, that's all."

"And what happened when you walked in?" asked Elric.

"I...I saw him...Roy. He...he had beaten Jenny into unconsciousness. "

Elric stared at him. "Impossible...he loves Jenny..."

He looked down at the child he was embracing, and shifted her position. Now he could clearly see her face. It was covered in bruises, and the blood on it was fresh.

Havoc said nothing.

Elric silently moved Jenny to the next seat. Then he turned and faced Havoc.

"Tell me, Havoc. What the hell did you do next?"

"I..." he said, "I punched Roy. I fought with a punch to each horrible thing he was saying. He said that I was interrupting his fun, his enjoyment. I knew that he was drunk, and yet..."

Elric's eyes widened with realization.

"_Eh? You want to know why people act violent when they're drunk?" asked Elric, confused. "That's somewhat random. Is their any reason?"_

"_I'm just curious." she said. She tried to hide the pain in her heart._

"_Well...if that's the case..." Elric sat down, "I suppose that people bring out their inner-most self when they're drunk. Some people act depressed, and some people act angry. Either way...that's how they truly feel, and therefor it comes out when they are drunk."_

"_I see." said Jenny. "Thank you, Edward. Sorry for bugging you before school even started."_

"_Oh, Jenny." said Elric. "I also want to ask...how did you get that bump on your head?"_

_Jenny felt her head. There was a bump where she knocked her head yesterday. After her father had punched her._

"_It's nothing." she said, summoning all of her effort to smile, "I just hit my head against the wall, that's all."_

_Sadly enough, that was somewhat the truth._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I noticed that cut on your hand, Jenny." said Elric, "That must hurt."_

"_N-not really." said Jenny._

"_Alright then, can you tell me how you got it though?" he asked._

"_I...was using a knife and cut myself." said Jenny, but then she realized what she had just said._

"_Ah." said Elric. "But how, exactly, do you cut your left hand...when your left hand is holding the knife? Did you suddenly decide to try to risk your hand by using your right hand to cut whatever it is you were cutting?"_

"_I-I always cut things using my right hand." she said, "My left hand is only for writing."_

_Elric frowned, but had no way of getting her to admit if something was bothering her. "Alright, thanks for telling me."_

_He got up. "You should go back home. Your father should be waiting for you."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_All of those times...I should have realized it before._

"Do you think it's possible, Havoc?" asked Elric. "That Roy really _does _hate Jenny?"

"Maybe..." said Havoc, "Maybe the truth...can only be found out from Roy himself."

As Elric silently agreed, Jenny's eyes shifted. She kept them closed, although she was really awake.

_Daddy..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...At least his heart is still beating."

"Yeah. As long as it is, there's still a chance of survival."

"But what happened? What do you think happened, I mean."

"I have no idea...although if anything, it's attempted suicide."

"You don't think the daughter could have killed him?"

"A little girl like that? No way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well...we've patched him all up...now all we have to do is wait. Wait to see if he'll be alright enough for the surgery."

"But...he'll never be the same for them if he has the surgery, isn't that right?"

"No, there's only a chance of that."

"I see. But..."

"But?"

"That girl...didn't she and this man lose another family member a short time ago?"

"Oh yeah. A woman...what was her name again? Oh yeah...Riza Mustang."

At the mention of the name, Roy Mustang's eyes flickered.

"Riza..." muttered Roy.

"He said something!" exclaimed a doctor, the first one to speak before.

"You're right!" said the second one. "Mr. Mustang...are you awake?"

"Jenny..." he said... "Jenny..."

Then a large sound erupted.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed the first doctor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time that Roy woke up, a strange person walked into the hospital. The person was dressed up with such loose clothes that you could not tell whether it was a male or a female. The strange person was also holding a gun.

"Alright." said the person, "Nobody move, and nobody gets hurt. I just want to know the room of someone named Roy Mustang, and I want to have access to that room! If you resist me...you die!"

Havoc and Elric froze in fear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Roy wakes up! Who is this masked stranger?

Thank you Roy-Fan-33 Keiana RizaHawkeye-BlackHayate and bautchchic for your recent reviews. And thank you Mars for attempting to review, although your computer wouldn't let you. This chapter is for all of ya:)

As before, I'll only update after I get another five or more reviews. Or if I get really bored or EXTREMELY sad for some reason.

Please enjoy, Read, and Review!


	12. Mask, Part One

Chapter Twelve:

Mask, Part One

"Alright! Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt. I just want to know the room of someone named Roy Mustang, and I want to have access to that room! If you resist me...you die!"

_The masked stranger enters! What danger does this bring?_

Everybody in the room froze. The desk clerk simply stared at the masked person.

"Well?" said the masked person, "Tell me, damn it!"

The desk clerk jumped, and looked at the records.

"Let's see...room 102. B-but...why do you want to...?"

"Shut up." said the masked person, "Now...what am I forgetting...oh yeah!"

The person turned to look strait at Elric, Havoc, and Jenny. The three froze, and stared strait at the masked person.

"I need a hostage." said the masked person. "Little girl, come to me."

Jenny didn't move. Elric and Havoc tensed their muscles.

"Well?" said the stranger. "Don't you want daddy to live?"

Elric's eyes opened wide. _How does she know that Jenny is Roy's daughter?_

"Come on." said the masked person. Their voice was sounding sweet...and feminine.

"So she's probably a woman." whispered Elric to himself. "Great. And she has a gun, too. My God, this is gonna be hard..."

"Come on!" the masked woman was nearly screaming. "Get the hell over here, so I can complete my revenge on your damned family, you bitch!"

Havoc took this moment to dash forth and try to grab the gun. The masked stranger noticed this, and fired a shot.

"Havoc!" exclaimed Elric.

_Is he okay? _Elric thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell was that?" the doctor said again, hearing the loud noise.

"It sounded like a gunshot." said the other one. "What the...what's going on down there?"

"Jenny..." said Roy. "Jenny...the person...the one that ran over Riza...wanted revenge...right?"

The doctors couldn't hear him, since he was so quiet.

"...the person who ran over Riza...wanted to kill her...and the murderer...must be..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric was shocked at the sight before his eyes. Havoc was on the ground, bleeding from the bloody wound in his chest. In his heart.

"Havoc..." whispered Elric.

"Ed...ward..." said Havoc. He was dying. "Jen...ny..."

"Havoc!" exclaimed Jenny, while the masked woman simply frowned. He was not someone she had wanted to kill.

"Jenny...please remember...that Roy...his feelings for you...he...URG!"

Havoc's heart gave out. The blood stopped, for he was dead.

"Havoc..." whispered Elric.

The masked woman had run up the stairs, and Elric got up to run after her.

Jenny leaped on Elric's back.

"Let's go." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We have to stop that person."

Elric blinked, and then gave a sad smile.

_Really the child of Mustang and Hawkeye..._

"Alright." said Elric. "Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The masked woman was running up the stairs.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I didn't mean to kill that bastard Havoc, he just got in the way! Damn it...oh well, cleanse these thoughts...I have to kill Mustang. That's the only reason I came. Kill him for the terrible crimes he's committed...for murdering those two that I loved the most...adopted or not._

She turned to the floor with the first few one hundreds. She looked around and saw one hundred and two, smiling.

When she heard the footsteps behind her, she ran in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Room one-o-two..." said Elric in a whispered voice. "That's where Roy is, and where the masked woman is."

"But what did she mean by 'revenge', Mr. Elric?" asked Jenny. "What has daddy done to anyone to make them angry enough to kill?"

Elric thought for a minute, and then he realized.

"Wait a minute...her family...perhaps it's a son...and a husband. What if...she never knew the truth...and that the father actually..."

Elric saw that the door to room one hundred and two was open, so he rushed in. He could hear gunshots.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The murderer must be..." said Roy, as the doctors fell to the gunshots. He coughed. "Mrs. Bradley. The wife of the President Bradley, mother of Selim Bradley."

Bradley grinned.

"That's right." she said. "Now die, Roy Mustang."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I finally update and it's a cliffhanger. I know, you must hate me.

Thank you those who reviewed at my update two months ago. Or was it one?

In any case, sorry that I'm too tired to say all of your names...

And the story is almost done!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	13. Mask, Part Two

Chapter Thirteen:

Mask, Part Two

_The masked stranger is the wife of the deceased "King Bradley"...Pride!_

"Now die, Roy Mustang." said Bradley.

"Stop!" exclaimed Elric, running into the room. He placed down Jenny. "Stop it now, Bradley!"

"So you figured it out as well?" asked Bradley. She removed the mask on her face, and smiled. She looked so old, so innocent...

"So you want revenge on Mustang, eh?" asked Elric. "And the rest of his family...who had nothing to do with it! That is, if you killed Riza as well."

"Correct." said Bradley, smiling. "I killed Riza Mustang, running her over. I then made sure that the evidence was destroyed, allowing the car to roll down a cliff. No one ever found it, as far as I know. The death of Havoc wasn't something I had planned for, and the death of Jenny was supposed to occur with her as my hostage. But damn it, that bastard Havoc made me have to speed up my plans a bit, and go for Mustang first."

"You're sick." said Elric. "What kind of monster does something like that?"

Bradley pointed the gun at Elric. "Your name is Edward Elric, is it not?"

"Yeah." said Elric.

"You were Selim's hero before Mustang killed him. And my husband looked at you with pride," Elric flinched at this word when she said it, "Being one of the strongest state alchemists in the military...and looked at Mustang the same way."

Mustang pulled himself up, for the first time showing his injured self. His face was covered in scars, and his right arm was hanging limply at his side. He twitched in pain...and looked at Bradley.

"Bradley..." he said, his voice faint. "...You...you've got it all wrong. King was trying...trying to obliterate several millions...no, billions, of people...and all for the sake of obtaining the Philosopher's Stone."

"So you're trying to say that you're a hero?" screamed Bradley. "Justifying your reasons for murdering my husband? While your at it, why not try and justify the murder of my son as well?"

Her own tears were falling at the mention of her son.

Mustang frowned. "It was not I who killed your son. King Bradley did."

Bradley's tears stopped, and she looked even deeper at Mustang.

"Why...you..." her hands shook with anger. "YOU BASTARD! STOP YOUR LIES!"

She aimed the gun, and Elric moved. She pulled the trigger, allowing the bullet to be released, aimed at Mustang.

"Damn...it!" exclaimed Elric. "I can't...can't have you die, Roy!"

He run up, and tried to catch up to the bullet, tried to stop it with his own body. Time was moving in slow motion...

_How could I be going so fast... _he thought, _This must be...a dream..._

_No...only a hope._

He couldn't reach the bullet, but he reached the gun. The tore it out of Bradley's hand, and punched her. He had hit her with his right arm, which was still auto-mail. So she didn't move.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Jenny. She was crying again, so Elric didn't even have to look to know.

But he did anyways.

What he saw was horrible. Jenny had run over and put her face over the wound. The wound in Roy Mustang's heart. The bloody, deadly wound.

Roy Mustang was dead...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric sat down, in the room of Roy Mustang. Jenny was crying on her father's chest. It was a sad sight.

Elric was thinking. Thinking of Havoc's dying words.

"_Jenny...please remember...that Roy...his feelings for you...he..."_

_What did he mean by that? _Thought Elric. _His feelings for you...wait a minute..._

Elric shrugged, and looked at the doctors on the ground, he had forgotten about them. They were also dead.

He got up.

"Jenny..." he said. "...I'm going to make sure that the desk clerk called the police."

When she didn't respond, he simply walked down.

_I'm sorry Jenny...I couldn't do anything..._

Tears came to his eyes. _Jenny...I'm really sorry._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The polices showed up later, and took the unconscious Bradley away. They also took away the bodies of the two doctors, Havoc, and Mustang.

"I'm sorry..." said Elric, to Jenny.

Jenny was silent.

"I'll take you to my house." said Elric.

Jenny was still silent.

Elric sighed, and scooped up Jenny. He motioned to an officer.

"I'm taking this girl home." said Elric, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is." said the officer. "But we may need statements from both of you in the future."

"Whatever." said Elric, and he got into his car, placing Jenny in the next seat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I think the next chapter will be the last. Unfortuanatly it'll be hard to make it a long one. I already have it planned out, and it might be up tonight.

Thank you those who gave reviews for the last chapter. It;s very much appreciated.

By the way, I still might make a sequel for this story. But only if I have enough reviews. I'll post a definite amount that I'll need in the next chapter.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	14. Drunk Man's Feelings

Chapter Fourteen:

Drunk Man's Feelings

_Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, dead. Bradley now captured. Now...the funeral...or after..._

Jenny gazed at the grave, her eyes empty. She looked at the grave of Jean Havoc, and her eyes didn't blink. But there was a tear falling from them.

She turned to the left, and watched the grave there. It was marked 'Riza Mustang'. She was buried there. Another tear.

Then Jenny looked behind both of them, a few yards behind. This final grave was marked 'Roy Mustang'. And there was a lone rose on the grave.

A third tear fell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric stood alone, watching Jenny. He frowned, and held back his own tears.

"Sorry." he said to no one. "I failed more of my friends, and now you're dead. I guess I'm a magnet to bad luck...or something..."

He let his mind drift away, thinking of all of the people that had been lost over the years. His father, Hohenheim. His mother, Trisha. His brother, Alphonse. Riza, Roy, and Havoc...as well as many others. Scar, Greed, Lust...all that had helped him and Alphonse...

Marta, the Slicers, and even crazy monsters like Barry the Chopper and Dante were dead...

All because they met Edward Elric.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Edward Elric...I want you to..." Lust's claw broke the blood seal of the older Slicer brother, leaving Edward shocked._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Give Al...my regards." Hohenheim then tried to pull Envy's jaws upon himself, but to no avail. Envy was too strong._

_Envy, though, now sensed his chance. To get his revenge...he clamped down his jaws, bringing Hohenheim a bloody death._

_Edward dropped to his knees as the blood fell._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Don't be silly, we'll use it together." said a younger Edward Elric. He was standing at his mother's bedside, with Alphonse right next to him._

"_Edward...would you be a dear and transmute something for you mother?" asked Trisha Elric. "Your father...he always..."_

_And then her eyes lost their colours, and her life faded away._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Alphonse coughed. He coughed and coughed. Blood came out._

"_Alphonse!" exclaimed Edward. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were coughing up blood?"_

"_I didn't want to worry you...big brother..." said Alphonse. "Sorry, but...I guess it's my turn to leave now..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward Elric stopped drifting in his memories, and noticed that Jenny was still staring at Roy's grave. He smiled sadly, remembering what she had asked him...and his answer.

"_Well...if that's the case..." Elric sat down, "I suppose that people bring out their inner-most self when they're drunk. Some people act depressed, and some people act angry. Either way...that's how they truly feel, and therefor it comes out when they are drunk."_

Again he smiled sadly...for he knew why Mustang acted that way.

"It, after all...is because he loved you." said Elric, allowing Jenny to hear it. Although she gave no sign...

"He only hurt you because when he saw you, hurt you...he only saw himself. When he spoke to you he spoke to the way he would have wished to himself."

Still Jenny said nothing.

"He wanted to hurt himself, but he couldn't. He wanted to atone, and that was the only way he knew how to. To hurt himself. Possibly kill himself. But when he looked for himself, he saw you. His mind adapted to that idea and saw you as a target. You were the one that is him. He saw you as an embodiment of his own soul. You were, in a sense, him."

Jenny's silence didn't make Elric stop, for he kept on going.

"Jenny...he wanted to hurt himself because he wanted to atone...and what did he want to atone for? People would at first say 'Because he was sorry for the death of his wife!'. But then someone would eventually dig deeper...realizing that he knew that her death hurts you as well. So he, indirectly, is mad about the death of your mother...but he's mad because he was worried about you. Because he loves you."

Elric finished. He had nothing more to say.

Jenny turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Do you...do you really think that's true, Mr. Edward?" she asked, sniffling.

"Yeah." said Elric, and Jenny ran up to him.

He embraced her, and then they walked away from the cemetery.

When they left, there were two roses on the grave of Roy Mustang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Story

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

I'll simply say to 'RA'... "Yes, you must say more. You must say why you claim to hate my story. That is all."

Well, this is now my first completed story, that's actually even this long. I hope that I made it good enough...

...if not, I can always edit it someday.

Well, I now have around forty reviews. My deal is that if I get one hundred (yeah right) I'll defiantly make a sequel. If I get seventy (more likely), I'll most likely (70 percent chance) make a sequel. If I get fifty, though, it's only a thirty percent chance. Ask not my logic. :P

Well, thank you all that have been loyal reviewers, you're the ones that have kept this story going. I wish you all good luck with your own stories (if any) and hope that you all will check out more of my Fullmetal Alchemist work.

I guess I can't exactly say 'Please R&R!' for this chapter...so I'll say something more.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll miss you all, in case I don't make a sequel!

-Salazare


End file.
